<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reginald au's text eachother, the fanfic. by Fandoms_and_ships_galore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388771">Reginald au's text eachother, the fanfic.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_and_ships_galore/pseuds/Fandoms_and_ships_galore'>Fandoms_and_ships_galore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>au! stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Death Threats, Dirty Jokes, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Laser Tag, M/M, Memes, No beta read we die like charles, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Threats of Violence, super gay, they are only joking tho lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_and_ships_galore/pseuds/Fandoms_and_ships_galore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lol - dust's first words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom &amp; Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbotton/Reginald Copperbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>au! stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Names:<br/>Ghost!reginald: the reginald is dead<br/>Dust!reginald: Dustie bitch<br/>Insane!reginald: A bad assassin<br/>Crazy!reginald: Mentally unstable<br/>Leader sven/demon!reginald: A literal demon<br/>Devil!au/leader sven! reginald: friends with the devil<br/>Topfam!reginald: Father?<br/>Accident!reginald: Acci<br/>Broken!reginald: A child<br/>Controlled!reginald: A child with a knife<br/>Yandere!dust: Yanyan<br/>Ghost!blue dust: depressing bitch<br/>Betrayer!blue dust: Rank the betrayed<br/>king!dust: Leader of all you peasants<br/>group chat name: au's talking to eachother</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yeah, i'm not funny lol.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>aus talking to each other:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1:34 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>dustie bitch is now online</em>
</p><p>Dustie bitch: GUYS GUYS!!!</p><p>
  <em>a bad assassin is now online</em>
</p><p>a bad assassin: Oh god, what happened?</p><p>dustie bitch: I got the courage to stab ghost in the eye!</p><p>a bad assassin: YOU DID WHAT</p><p>
  <em>king of all you peasants is now online</em>
</p><p>king of all you peasants: I told him to do it lol</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is now online</em>
</p><p>yanyan: Its fun lol</p><p>a bad assassin: STOP USING LOL</p><p>yanyan: No, If it pisses you off that much lol</p><p>a bad assassin: HAIDJIAWGDAMDAMJDCAAWUGBFWMA</p><p>king of all you peasants: LOLOLOLOLOL</p><p>a bad assassin: I hate you so much</p><p>
  <em>rank the betrayed is online</em>
</p><p>rank the betrayed: Don't worry insane i'll take care of them.</p><p>king of all you peasants: I WILL GET MY HUSBAND TO USE THE OBBSESSION MACHINE ON YOU!</p><p>yanyan: Try me bitch lol</p><p>yanyan: Also kiss ass</p><p>rank the betrayed: OKAY THAT DOES IT!</p><p>king of all you peasants: lol</p><p>
  <em>rank the betrayed is now offline</em>
</p><p>yanyan: oh fuck</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the reginald is dead is now online</em>
</p><p>the reginald is dead: GET AN AMBULANCE PLEASE OH GOD THE PAIN</p><p>the reginald is dead: HELPME</p><p>dustie bitch: No lol</p><p>the reginald is dead: I HATE YOU</p><p>dustie bitch: Good lol</p><p>the reginald is dead: WITH A PASSION!!</p><p>dustie bitch: me too lol</p><p>
  <em>mentally unstable is now online</em>
</p><p>mentally unstable: Dust hate club?</p><p>the reginald is dead: Sure, dust hate club</p><p>dustie bitch: Could I join? :D</p><p>the reginald is dead: .....</p><p>dustie bitch: THAT WAS A LIE BITCH</p><p>the reginald is dead: HOLD ON</p><p>
  <em>the reginald is dead is now offline</em>
</p><p>dustie bitch: oh no</p><p>
  <em>dustie bitch is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>depressing bitch is now online</em>
</p><p>depressing bitch: Well, that was idiotic</p><p>
  <em>father is now online</em>
</p><p>father: GO TO SLEEP!!</p><p>depressing bitch: fine then, goodnight everyone!</p><p>a bad assassin: Goodnight</p><p>father: GOODNIGHT</p><p>
  <em>father is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a bad assassin is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>depressing bitch is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mentally unstable is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>2:04 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is now online</em>
</p><p>yanyan: Lol</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is now offline</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the rights got added to the chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Names:<br/>Ghost!reginald: the Reginald is dead<br/>Dust!reginald: Dustie bitch<br/>Insane!reginald: A bad assassin<br/>Crazy!reginald: Mentally unstable<br/>Leader sven/demon!reginald: A literal demon<br/>Devil!Au/leader sven! Reginald: friends with the devil<br/>Topfam!reginald: Father?<br/>Accident!reginald: Acci<br/>Broken!reginald: A child<br/>Controlled!reginald: A child with a knife<br/>Yandere!dust: Yanyan<br/>Ghost!blue dust: depressing bitch<br/>Betrayer!blue dust: Rank the betrayed<br/>king!dust: Leader of all you peasants<br/>Insane!right: an okay assassin<br/>demon!right: demon<br/>Opp!reg: the smartest out of all you guys.<br/>Group chat name: Au's talking to each other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aus talking to eachother</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3:34 pm</strong>
</p><p>dustie bitch: Hey, do ya'll want add our rights in? Bluey too?</p><p>a bad assassin: Sure.</p><p>king of all you peasants: Could I add oppy?</p><p>dustie bitch: No</p><p>a bad assassin: No</p><p>yanyan: no</p><p>a literal demon: how about no</p><p>mentally unstable: maybe</p><p>friends with the devil: sure</p><p>rank the betrayed: no</p><p>depressing bitch: no</p><p>father: No</p><p>acci: No, please.</p><p>
  <em>a bad assassin added insane!right to the group</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dustie bitch added blue and dust!right to the group</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a literal demon added demon!right to the group</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mentally unstable added crazy!right to the group</em>
</p><p>
  <em>friends with the devil added devil!right to the group</em>
</p><p>
  <em>depressing bitch added ghost!blue and ghost blue!right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rank the betrayed added betrayed!right to the group<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leader of all you peasants added opp!reg to the group</em>
</p><p>dustie bitch: WE TOLD YOU NOT TO ADD HIM</p><p>king of all you peasants: FUCK THE RULES BITCH</p><p>opp!reg: Oh, King, what did you drag me into?</p><p>king of all you peasants: Hell 5 my love!!!</p><p>opp!reg: Oh god, no.</p><p>king of all you peasants: oh god, yes!!!!</p><p>dustie bitch: That sounds wrong...</p><p>king of all you peasants: shut it, you dirty minded bastard.</p><p>opp!reg: I will hurt you dust.</p><p>dustie bitch: Okay, lol. </p><p>
  <em>opp!reg changed their name to the smartest out of all of you guys. </em>
</p><p>king of all you peasants: ....</p><p>the smartest out of all of you guys.: What are you gonna do?</p><p>
  <em>king of all you peasants changed the smartest out of all you guys name to my love</em>
</p><p>my love: King, i love you, but sometimes, I just wanna drop kick you into the sun</p><p>king of all you peasants: love you too!!</p><p><em>my love changed their name to the smartest out of all of you guys.</em> </p><p>the smartest out of all you guys: King, don't.</p><p>king out of all you peasants: :(</p><p>mentally unstable: Hey, welcome rights!</p><p>insane!right: Hello?</p><p>ghost!right: Who are all of you guys?</p><p>insane!right: already know who some of you are.</p><p>insane!right: I'm guessing 'the reginald is dead' is ghost?</p><p>the reginald is dead: yeah</p><p>demon!right: Can't wait to see all the chao in this group chat lol</p><p>a literal demon: yeah, me too, my demon~</p><p>insane!right: Yep, demon!reg.</p><p>ghost!right: Okay, I now know who you all are. It obvious...</p><p>depressing bitch: Uno?</p><p>a literal demon: Sure.</p><p>the smartest out of all you guys.: me and king will come too.</p><p>king of all you peasants: only because oppy wants too.</p><p>
  <em>king of all you peasants is now  offline</em>
</p><p>the smartest out of all you guys: I hear a chainsaw.</p><p>the smartest out of all you guys: KING NO</p><p>
  <em>the smartest out of all you guys is now offline</em>
</p><p>depressing bitch: Oh no.</p><p>
  <em>depressing bitch is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rank the betrayed is now offline</em>
</p><p><em>a literal demon is now offline</em><br/><br/>acci: Well, welcome.</p><p>
  <em>demon!right changed their name to demon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>insane!right changed their name to an okay assassin</em>
</p><p>blue: Meow</p><p>dustie bitch: I love you so much blue</p><p>dustie bitch: and right too</p><p>dust!right: Love ya too</p><p>the reginald is dead: stop being all lovey dovey. Grossing me out.</p><p>
  <strong>dustie bitch is typing....</strong>
</p><p>dust!right: you messed up lol</p><p>blue: wow</p><p>the reginald is dead: Oh god, he's been typing for a while now...</p><p>dustie bitch: Listen here you little brat. Don't you DARE ever talk to me or my husbands like that. Sometimes I wonder why our creator even made you. Xe decided that today, Xey wanted to make a fucking prick didn't they? Hope you burn in hell with me ghost. you are a hopeless, selfish, piece of shit. Die in hellfire</p><p>
  <em>dustie bitch is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the reginald is dead is now offline</em>
</p><p>dust!right: Come on bluey, lets see the fight.</p><p>blue: Okay.</p><p>
  <em>dust!right is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>blue is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>acci is now offline</em>
</p><p>mentally unstable: wow</p><p>ghost!right: i hear ghost screaming. I'm gonna go help him now.</p><p>
  <em>ghost!right is offline</em>
</p><p>mentally unstable: Well, I'm gonna go lead my clan. Bye guys!</p><p>
  <em>mentally unstable is now offline</em>
</p><p>father: What happened?</p><p>an okay assassin: i don't know.</p><p>an okay assassin: Anyways bye i guess.</p><p>
  <em>an okay assassin is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a bad assassin is now offline</em>
</p><p>demon: we just went threw hell and back my friend!</p><p>
  <em>demon is now offline</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>4:14 pm</strong>
</p><p>father: I hate you all</p><p>
  <em>father is now offline</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yanyan is bored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Names:<br/>Ghost!reginald: the Reginald is dead<br/>Dust!reginald: Dustie bitch<br/>Insane!reginald: A bad assassin<br/>Crazy!reginald: Mentally unstable<br/>Leader sven/demon!reginald: A literal demon<br/>Devil!Au/leader sven! Reginald: friends with the devil<br/>Topfam!reginald: Father?<br/>Accident!reginald: Acci<br/>Broken!reginald: A child<br/>Controlled!reginald: A child with a knife<br/>Yandere!dust: Yanyan<br/>Ghost!blue dust: depressing bitch<br/>Betrayer!blue dust: Rank the betrayed<br/>king!dust: Leader of all you peasants<br/>Insane!right: an okay assassin<br/>demon!right: demon<br/>Opp!reg: the smartest out of all you guys.<br/>Group chat name: Au's talking to each other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aus talking to eachother</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1:00pm.</strong>
</p><p>yanyan: ayyy ya’ll! I’m bored</p><p>dustie: okay</p><p>yanyan: wanna play some games anyone?</p><p>bad assassin: no thank you</p><p>dustie: no</p><p>yanyan: goddamnit</p><p>father: I’m busy</p><p>yanyan: your always busy bitch</p><p>father: I’m gonna to kill you some day. I will</p><p>king of all you peasants: be bored bitch lol</p><p>yanyan: fuck you</p><p>king of all you peasants: nah</p><p>dustie: please, don’t fight, we’re already trying to fix the mess from yesterdays fight.</p><p>king of all you peasants: Ughhh fine.</p><p>yanyan: Anyways, anyone wanna play minceraft with me?</p><p>yanyan: *minecraft</p><p>dustie: Minceraft? Lol</p><p>yanyan: NO SHUT UP</p><p>dustie: minceraft</p><p>yanyan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I HATE YIOU</p><p>Yanyan: WHY CFAN'T I SPELL</p><p>dustie: diaduawundaw</p><p>yanyan: OMG I FUCKING HATR YOU</p><p>king of all you peasants: I CAN'T BREATHE</p><p>father: guys</p><p>yanyan: WHAT YOU PEASNT</p><p>father: i'm gonna add someone</p><p>yanyan: :0</p><p>
  <em>father added yan!king to the group chat</em>
</p><p>yanyan: YOu made a good decision for once.</p><p>yan!king: Hey! :D</p><p>yanyan: HEY!</p><p>yan!King: What are we doing here?</p><p>yanyan: These bitches are being mean. wanna play minecraft?</p><p>dustie: *minceraft</p><p>yanyan:  SHUT UP BEFORE I BEAT YOU</p><p>dustie: LOL</p><p>yanyan: djsifhseijnfjesnfvsj</p><p>yanyan: i'm coming</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is offline</em>
</p><p>dustie: oh</p><p>dustie: oh no</p><p>dustie: HELP</p><p>dustie: a</p><p>dustie: g</p><p>king of all you peasants: he's dead</p><p>yan!king: Oh no! XC</p><p>king of all you peasants: Wanna start a minecraft server?</p><p>yan!king: of course! :D</p><p>king of all you peasants: Call it minceraft.</p><p>yan!king: Okay</p><p>king of all you peasants: Invite meee</p><p>yan!king: I did</p><p>king of all you peasants: You know what? Fuck it invite everyone else too.</p><p>yan!king: Okay! i sent an invite to everyone :D</p><p>king of all you peasants: :)</p><p>yanyan: my anger is done. </p><p>yanyan: oH MY GOD</p><p>yanyan: KING I HATE YOU</p><p>acci: um... should we all just play minecraft now?</p><p>father: yeah, everyone who is online play it if you want to.</p><p>dustie: okie dokie</p><p>
  <em>dustie is offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>father is offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>king of all you peasants is offline</em>
</p><p>yanyan: I'm still angy but fine</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yan!king is offline</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>1:34am</strong>
</p><p><em>king of all you peasants is</em> <em> online</em></p><p>king of all you peasants: minceraft</p><p>
  <em>king of all you peasants is offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is online</em>
</p><p>yanyan: fuck you</p><p>
  <em>yanyan is offline</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>